Detective del amor
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: El viejo faro de tawnsvill ha desaparecido tras un fuerte s ppgz y los rrbz van a averiguar que ha pasado,las pistas le daran facilidad de resolver el misterio...Las pistas de su gran amor alludaran a juntar a Blossom y a Brick (Va a ver tambien romance de los demas rrbz y ppgz,pero menos) ¡LEER PARA SABER!
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO **

* * *

_¡hola amigos/as!_

_¿Qué tal se os dan los misterios?¿Mal?_

_Entonces ya ni os pregunto si sabéis tampoco tenía idea,pero después de conocer a ese chico y vivir esa aventura...En mi viaje he aprendido dos cosas : primero,que saber resolver misterios en muy importante,si hay uno,claro esta;la segunda ha sido que..¡no me gusta el agua!¡para nada! Por desgracia en esta historia va haber muchísima agua X( y,para ser exactos que al menos a vosotros os guste el mar,porque entre barcos grandes y pequeños,faros en los acantilados y olas tempestuosas puedes acabar empapado DX ._

_ La verdad es que he aprendido algo más : que las apariencias engañ por suerte no engañaron a ese geniecillo y sexy chico.¿Queréis saber porqué?_

_Pues haced un esfuerzo y : ¡LEED!_


	2. La noticia

**YO : ¡HOLA! bueno en primer lugar quería disculparme por dejar solo el Prólogo :P**

**Xana : No pasa nada Sandra...**

**YO : Llámame mejor San.**

**Xana : Okey Sandra**

**YO : He dicho que me llames San**

**Xana : Okey Sandra**

**Yo : *suspiro* empecemos de una vez**

* * *

**A**quella mañana en una oficina.

.-Hijo,tengo el honor de subirte ha puesto de...¡DETECTIVE!.-Dijo un Hombre de 50 años.-

.-¡QUE BIEN!¡PASAMOS A SER DETECTIVES CHICOS!.-Gritó Brick ellos no han cambiado en nada,siguen teniendo 13 años.-

.-¡WIIIIIIIIII!.-Gritaba Boomer.-

.-¡POR FIN!¡PENSABA QUE ESTE DÍA NO LLEGARIA!.-Se quejaba Butch muy feliz.-

.-Me alegro que estén tan contentos..-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa,pero cambió de sonrisa a seriedad al recordar lo que tenía que decir.-

.-¿A qué esa cara tan seria?¡YA SOMOS DETECTIVES!.-Gritó Brick.-

.-Si...pero...no estarán solos.-dijo el hombre.-

.-¿A qué se refiere Bob?.-preguntó brick.-

.-*suspiro*las...-dijo Bob con dificultad/miedo.-

.-¡LAS PPGZ IRÁN CON VOSOTROS!.-Dijo Bob rápidamente escondiendose en su Oficina.-

.-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.-Gritaron Brick y Butch.-

.-¡MIERDA!Cuando por fin consigo olvidarme de esos ojos rosas...-dijo Brick.-

.-Yo estoy muy contento .-dijo Boomer con una gran sonrisa.-Estoy deseando ver a bubbles.-

.-Que mariconada más grande Boomer...-dijo Butch.-

.-*le saca la lengua*Amargado.-dijo Boomer.-

.-Callaros,no tengo ganas de escuchar más gilipolleces de vuestra parte.-dijo Brick poniendose la mano en la frente.-

.-...Brick ¿te pasa algo?...-dijo Boomer a lo que Butch le da un zape en la cabeza.-

.-Eres un imbécil Boomer,lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo de ver a su novia.-Se burló Boomer.-

.-¡BOOOOOB!¿Cuándo llegan?.-Preguntó Boomer.-

.-¡MAÑANA!.-Se escuchó la voz de Bob desde su oficina y ruidos de como si alguien estuviera atrancando la puerta.-

.-¡HIJO DE...!.-Le tapan la boca a Butch.-

.-¡NOS PODIAS HABER AVISADO ANTES!¿NO?.-Cuestionó Boomer.-

* * *

.-¡PAPÁ!¿A qué no adivina?.-Dijo Blossom.-

.-¿El qué cariño?.-Dijo el profesor U.-

.-¡NOS HAN LLAMADO DE LA AGENCIA DEL SEÑOR BOB!.-Gritó Bubbles.-

.-¡Y NOS HAN LLAMADO PARA QUE INVESTIGUEMOS EL CASO!.-Gritó Butercupp.-

.-¡CON UNOS CHICOS DE NUESTRA EDAD!¡OJALA QUE SEAN GUAPOS!.-Gritó Blossom y Butercupp borró su sonrisa.-

.-Eso no es lo importante.-dijo Butercupp.-

.-No seas amargada Buter .-dijo Blossom.-

.-*Butercupp miro a otro lado*JIJIJI déjala Bloss.-dijo Bubbles.-¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTA PORQUE...!.-

El profesor y las hermanas de Bubbles se quedaron mirándola.

.-Porque...porque...he...sera nuestro primer caso jejejeje.-dijo Bubbles nerviosa.-

* * *

**YO : Corto pero tenía que empezar primero a poner algo para que cuando ponga el siguiente capitulo sea más fácil de comprender **

**Xana : A nadie le interesa eso.**

**YO : *Le saco la lengua* ¡MUERETE!**

**Xana : ¡BAKAAAA!**

**YO : ¡QUE TE MUERAS DE UNA PU...!**

**Xana : ese vocabulario Sandra...**

**YO : *Me aclaro la garganta*De una punteria vez..**

**Xana : rara...¬¬**

**Me preguntaría saber...**

**¿CUALES SON HABITUALMENTE TUS NOTAS EN LOS EXÁMENES?**

**Solo para saber que tan listos son**

**mis lectores...o por los menos los poco que tenga ._.**


	3. El misterio

**YO : Hola no se me ocurre nada más que decir salvo que me inspiro con la canción Shup up N' Dance-victorius Cast**

**Xana : esa canción vive en mi casa.**

**YO : Tu casa es mi cabeza puesto que eres mi coniencia**

**Xana : por eso mismo :P**

**YO : ¬¬U**

**así son las cosas :**

(Piensa la que narra)

**(pienso yo)**

* * *

**_E_**n casa de las chicas estaban ellas haciendo las maletas,para ir a su viaje con ellos...pero las chicas no lo sabían,excepto una hermana menor con coletas terminaron de hacer las maletas el profesor Utoniun,las llevaron a donde tenían que ir,pero cuando llegaron no les gustó lo que vieron.

.-¿Qué sognifica esto profesor?.-dijo Blossom,pero cuando ella volteó para verlo..ya no estaba.-

Un hombre con aspecto de científico se acercó a ellas.

.-Veréis,el profesor untoniun y yo que también soy científico,hemos pensado que,si nuestros hijos se llevan bien,podríamos hacer que en un futuro ustedes se...-el hombre se calló.-Se...se...se lleven bien.-

.-...-

.-Lo que diga.-dijo Butercupp.-

.-*suspiro*Chicas saben lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad?.-dijo Blossom.-

.-¿Patearles el trasero?.-dijo Butercupp.-

.-No buter..hay que darle la mano.-dijo Bubbles.-

Blossom le dio la mano a brick,Bubbles a Boomer y Butercupp a Butch.

.-Que asco.-susuraron Butch y butercupp.-

.-Bueno ustedes trabajaran juntos en la..¡AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES!.-Dijo Bob sonando una música cuando dice ''agencia de detectives''.-Síguanme.-

Los chicos y las chicas le siguieron,pero Brick todavía no había soltado a Blossom.

.-Emmm...ya puedes soltarme.-dijo Blossom.-

.-He?...-dijo al darse cuenta.-¡Si lo siento!.-

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

* * *

**A**quella mañana no había movimiento en Tawnsvill,la agencia de detectives del padre de Samantha,es una chica rubia con el pelo corto,que siempre usa uno de su parte del pelo para hacerse una paqueña trenza y dejarse lo demás suelto.

Ni llamadas,ni clientes...En resumen,ningún caso nuevo.

Bob estaba encerrado en su despecho ojeando distraído la sección de sucesos del periódico en busca de algo en el que las chicas y los chicos metieran sus que las chicas se convertiéran de ppg a ppgz Tawnsvill casi nunca era ese día,entre los problemas de la perrera municipal y la inundación de diez sótanos con el último temporal,había un titular destacado que hizo temblar de emoción los bigotes de bob :

_Robo del Queen Victoria,el lujoso yate del barón Compon,en el puerto turístico._

_Es el tercer caso en pocos meses;las pistas indican que_

_se trata de un grupo organizado._

De todo es,nosotras,que estábamos en el cuarto de Sam,no sabíamos otras cosas porque mis hermanas,Buter y bubb,que a esas horas suelen dormir a pata suelta,estaban con una de sus riña era por un chándal que Bubbles había diseñado para butercupp y que ella no quería probarse.

.-Pero si lo he hecho para ti-Explicaba la menor con elástico,antidesgarrones y fosforescentes.¡Así también podrás usarlo de noche!

.-Pues precisamente por eso-contestaba la mediana-¿Conoces algún detective que se pasee de noche con unas mallas naranjas fosforito?

.-No son mallas,es un body.Y además,te recuerdo que me lo has pedido tú.

.-Yo te había pedido un chándal,no un disfraz de lunático.

.-Vamos,Buter,hazlo por mí.Solo te pido que te lo pruebes una vez.Díselo tú,Blossom...-dijo mi hermana menor bubbles.-

.-¡Ah,no!A mí no me metáis en vuestros problemas.-Contesté,decidida a mantenerme al margen de sus constantes peleas.

Por suerte,el agudo timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus tonterí ,que todavía estaba medio dormida,salió disparada de la cama y se asomó a la alguien llamaba a la puerta de la destartalada casita de color amarillo pollito de la calle Blitz,solo había dos posibilidades : o era un vendedor de aspiradoras o un cliente para algún caso.

Y,desde luego,el hombre que venía vestido de un marinero con un salvavidas rojo y blanco,no parecía un vendedor de aspiradoras.

.-¿Sabes quién era?-le preguntó Bob a sus hijos,pero más precisamente a Sam.-

(Nosotras 3 los oímos perfectamente mientras asomábamos nuestra cabeza por la puerta y oímos perfectamente lo que decían)

Después de que el señor se fuera...

-¿Un marino?-

-Caliente...El barón Barthelemy Compton,sobrino tercero del duque Compton de Devonshire y descendiente del admirante Jeremías Compton,mienbro de la flota inglesa de su majestad.-Dijo Brick (Que listísimo que es..además de guapo...sexy..listo..ups listo ya lo he dicho,pero en resumen el chico perfecto...¡¿QUE DIABLOS DIGO?!)

.-O sea...¡UN MILLONARIO!.-Gritó Boomer.-

* * *

**Bubbles**

**Jijijiji Oh Boomer,eres tan dulce,tus ojos ,tu sonrisa...eres como un principe azul vestido de blanco *suspiro* ojala pudiera decirte lo que siento,para estar juntos para siempre,pero como esto no es un cuento de adas...Además,no creo que el le guste yo,ya me imagino como ubiera reaccionado cuando le informaron que iva a trabajar conmigo...de seguro se molesto mucho ...**

* * *

**Blossom**

-¿A qué ha venido?-Preguntó Sam-

-Acaban de robarle un yate valorado en un millón de euros que tenía anclado en el puerto de Tawnsvill y quiere que le alludemos a encontrarlo-dijo Buch.-

-¿Y qué ha dicho papá?

-Lo que dice siempre : esa estúpidez de : _¡AGENCIA DE NEVERFLOP : SUS PROBLEMAS SON MIS PROBLEMAS!-_

-¡Bien echo,papá-se alegró Sam-

En ese instante yo y mis hermana vajamos de la habitación de Sam.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte cuando vi un salvavidas rojo y blanco con el nombre de _Queen Victoria._

-¿Esto?Es lo único que han dejado del yate.-Me contestó el señor Bob.-El barón dice que en los anteriores robos han echo lo mismo...-

-¿En los anteriores?-

-¿ha habido más robos?-

-Tres más antes de de barcos de lujo.-Dijo Bob-Y los responsables siempre se van sin dejar dicho,lo único que han dejado es un salvavodad del nombre del ¿Verdad?-

-Suena a burla-conteste yo y mi amado digo..y mi compañero Brick-

-¿Y si fuera una pista?-dijo Mi amiga Sam-Veamos un salvavidad...-

-¡A lo mejor los respondables son una banda de socorristas!-dijo Boomer.-

-¡O una compañía aseguradora!.-dijo Bubbles-

Bob salió de la cocina pensativo,yo nege con la cabeza...tendríamos que encontrar alguna forma para resolver el misterio...Mis hermanas y yo estaríamos encantadas...

-¿Os apetece dar una vuelta por el puerto?-no preguntó en cuanto Bob salió de la cocina-

-¡Ya lo creo!-Dijo Bubbles ¿Una cita con brick?¡Me encantaria!-Sera la ocasión perfecta para que Buter se pruebe mi chándal ¿verdad?-

-¡Bueno vale!-Accedió ella-Pero con la condición de que sea en plena noche.O eso o nada,no pienso dejar que la gente me vea con eso-

-Además tendrá que ser por la noche,ya que nosotras tenemos que ir a la escuela.-dije-

-*Bufa*La escuela...¿y para qué venis aquí?-dijo Bucht -

-Pues venimos a recoger a Sam-dijo Buter -

-Pues iremos por la noche -Dijo Brick-a Dexter le ira bien-

-¿Dexter?-pregunté sonrojándome (¿Que queréis que os diga?,cada vez que lo veo siento como que entoy en una nuve de algodón)-¿Él también vendrá?-

-Pues claro,el nos llevará en barco-Contestó el cogiendo el teléfono para llamarlo-

Sam se despidió de sus hermanos y de su padre y nos fuímos las cuatro a la escuela.

* * *

**YO : Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Xana : ...**

**YO : No me dices nada?**

**Xana : ...¿Cómo que?**

**YO : No se...algún insulto de los tuyos.**

**Xana : no...**

**yo : ¡LLAMEN A UN MEDICO RÁPIDOOOOOO!**


End file.
